Tsunami
by ms.evil
Summary: When Tomoyo's mother's health falls she enters a surf contest for the money. Then she meets Eriol and finds they're in the same competion. But how can she beat him if even her skill can't keep her on the board around him?
1. Tranquil Paradise

Oh man, I am so sorry to those of you who are reading my other fics. I've just hit a writer's block for those stories. (Full explanation in bio.) This story was just calling my name! I couldn't resist. I feel so guilty.  
  
Whether this story does well or does not do well I will never know until you review and let me know. Though people can not accuse me of copying their story because I have never ever seen a surf fic EVER! Oh, inspired by the movie Blue Crush. Slight similarities, but hardly and if there are they are very, very small. Please read and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Tsunami  
  
Chapter 1: Tranquil Paradise  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The skies were a perfect blue and not a cloud in sight. Soft breezes played with the rough leaves of the palm tree and taunted the little wildflowers. A small colorful bird flitted from tree to tree singing its own little song.  
  
And the sea, a clear crystal clear cerulean blue sea. The waves loomed over its very self and stayed mighty until gravity's will forced it back down, withering it down to licking the sandy white shores of the island. The ocean's water gleamed and bathed in the sun's warmth making it more crystalline like then ever. The place was a peaceful, tranquil paradise.  
  
"WOOHOO!" shouted a girl in her late teens, pumping a fist in the air.  
  
"Now that was a wave!" she added as the current brought her back to her friends.  
  
"Except you almost fell off while riding it," one of her friends said. This one with dark black hair, fiery eyes and a red swimsuit to match.  
  
"Aww, shut up Meiling. You're just pissed because you didn't catch it," the girl said.  
  
"That was still a great ride though Kia," a green eyed girl said, popping into the conversation.  
  
Kia stuck her tongue out at Meiling who just rolled her eyes and looked at the quiet one.  
  
She was sitting on a beige short board, staring out into the nothingness of the horizon. The raven haired girl had not said a thing so far and it didn't look like she was going to soon. Waiting for the perfect wave was what she was doing.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! You going to catch a wave today or what?" Meiling shouted at her.  
  
The girl who was wearing a black bikini turned to her and smirked.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked while moving her legs up and down to the rhythmic motion of the waves.  
  
"We all know you're the best. No need to rub it in without saying it," Kia retorted, retying her cerulean streaked hair back into a neater ponytail.  
  
Tomoyo gave them an innocent smile; her friends' response was splashing her face with salt water.  
  
The green eyed girl wearing a pink halter top swimsuit gazed back out into the sea. Meiling followed the girl's gaze and grinned.  
  
"Oh, Sakura you found a good one," she said.  
  
"Then what are you doing just sitting around?" Tomoyo called back to them, already ahead. Meiling gawked at her.  
  
"Hey!" the three of them called.  
  
"Come on," Sakura said, paddling out too.  
  
Tomoyo's instinct knew this was going to be a good one. Her grin grew as the lump of water began to take shape.  
  
"Oh yeah!" she yelled, turning around and paddling back.  
  
"There is no way we're going to catch it in time," Kia said, slowing down her stroking.  
  
"Oh well," Sakura said.  
  
"Tomoyo's lucky," Meiling said.  
  
Her other two friend's nodded in agreement. Tomoyo always caught the best waves.  
  
Tomoyo's dampened hair clung to her face, she wiped it away just in time. She jumped up just as the wave rose, and dropped. And of course, she didn't fall but was close.  
  
The wave closed around her and she grazed the water on her right with her hand.  
  
'Pipe,' she thought.  
  
When her foot slipped out of place Tomoyo panicked but she stayed on. Sighing she looked back ahead, the water was closing in but she made it.  
  
"Now THAT was a wave!" she shouted.  
  
Her friends paddled over. Kia gave her a high five, "You the man girl," she said.  
  
"Wow I can't believe it! Pipe! That's like one of the hardest waves to ride!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Oh come, it was pure luck. I mean, I almost fell off twice," Tomoyo said, trying to brush off the praise.  
  
Meiling's stomach growled, she clutched it and looked back at her friends. "Uhh, hungry Meiling?" Kia asked.  
  
"Duh."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "How about one more wave then we head back?" she said.  
  
"Okay, I want to practice a new trick anyway," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Meiling, a little disappointed.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Anthony over there," Kia said, looking back towards shore.  
  
Meiling and Sakura squinted, "Hey, it is," they said.  
  
Tomoyo tried looking in on it too, "Is he trying to tell us to come in?"  
  
"I think so," Kia said.  
  
Meiling lay down on her board, eager to have an excuse for lunch. "Come on, it might be important," she said.  
  
Kia started paddling too, "Oh you're just glad you have a reason to eat."  
  
"Shut up," Meiling said.  
  
"I hate you Tomoyo," Kia said as she watched the amethyst eyed girl pull ahead of them.  
  
"You love surfing so much you get up at 6:00 in the morning to train. And that means you have more arm and leg muscles, which also means you're can paddle faster," was Kia's reason for hating her.  
  
"Hey, I offered to train with you but you said you would never be able to wake up that early," Tomoyo said, slowing down a little.  
  
"It's true though," Kia replied with a frown.  
  
"Yeah, you're the queen of sleep," Sakura said.  
  
"Hey, I was going to say that," Meiling grumbled.  
  
As they drew closer to shore Sakura could see that Anthony didn't look very happy. "You think we're in trouble?" she asked.  
  
"No, Anthony Evans is too in love with me to get mad at us," Meiling said. The girls laughed at the thought.  
  
Anthony Evans was the guy who took care of their surfboards and had his own surf shop (An inheritance from his father who dies). He often complained about them bringing him impossible tasks. At this they would laugh and Kia would always say, "For a seventeen year old you act like my grandfather, get over it."  
  
When Meiling had first moved to Hawaii from China Anthony fell head over heels with her, it was always something to joke about when they were bored. But they had to admit, Anthony was cute.  
  
When it was shallow enough Tomoyo jumped into the water and started walking with her board, the other girls followed.  
  
"Hey Anthony, what's up?" Sakura said, propping her board in the sand.  
  
Anthony's spiked hair wasn't spiked today. Instead it lay flat on his head, Kia laughed at this.  
  
"You look like a mop," she cried through snickers.  
  
"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically.  
  
"So, what's up," Sakura repeated, saying it slowly this time to make sure he heard every word.  
  
"It concerns Tomoyo here," he said, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, spit it out," Kia responded, her laughing ceased when she saw the serious look on his face.  
  
"Tomoyo, your mother, she's in the hospital."  
  
The violet eyed girl gaped at Anthony for a few seconds then she smiled, "Come on, stop joking, really what is it?"  
  
"I am being serious Tomoyo. The doctors say she has a heart disease, a serious one. She needs a heart transplant, if she doesn't get one she'll die in a month."  
  
The smile faded from Tomoyo's face and she crumbled to the ground. She stared wide eyed at the sand.  
  
Her friends kneeled down around her, "I can't believe this. She always seemed so healthy," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"It was a gradual thing," Anthony added.  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo, I'm sure you'll be able to pay for your mother's operation. It's no biggie, right?" The last word was said through gritted teeth and was directed at the darkly tanned boy.  
  
The brown haired boy rubbed the back of his head, "Umm, one of your mother's friends called the insurance company to see if they would cover this and the thing is, they can't. It's too big."  
  
Tomoyo broke into tears at this. Her three friends pulled her into hugs, burying her deep in their embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was a shock to all of us," Anthony said.  
  
"This, can not be, happening," Tomoyo said through tears. Salty droplets crashed down onto the sand, darkening the color.  
  
"No Tomoyo, there's no problem everything will turn out alright," Meiling said.  
  
Tomoyo jerked back up. She glared at hair odango haired friend, her face was tear stained and water was still dripping from her eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you mean there's no problem!" she shouted. "Nothing will be alright! My whole world has crashed down in a few minutes! My only family is going to die in a month and all because we don't have the damn money! These people are so selfish!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "There is a problem Meiling!"  
  
Everyone was taken aback by the sudden outburst; they stared wide-eyed at their once cool and collected Tomoyo.  
  
Meiling's eyes looked sympathetically at her friend. "But Tomoyo, I was reading a magazine just the other day, and there's this contest."  
  
Tomoyo was still frowning but she was listening, "Go on."  
  
"Billabong and Quicksilver are sponsoring it, you know them, big rich companies. And the reward is, 350,000 dollars. Why they're giving out that much beats me but it has to be able to cover the expense right?"  
  
"All you have to do is win then," Sakura said, "And that's no problem. You're the best on the island."  
  
Anthony was just about to say that wasn't for sure but Meiling nudged him.  
  
"The prize is in the bag and it's only three weeks away, if you win then you can pay and your mom lives."  
  
Tomoyo wiped the tears off her flushed face. "I guess, there's a possibility, but I'd have to train a lot."  
  
"That's no trouble right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"And we'll be there every step of the way," offered Anthony.  
  
Kia made a face, Tomoyo saw this and grinned. She wrapped her arms around her, "Don't worry, I'm sure if we pay him your brother would find a way to wake you up at 5:30 am."  
  
"That brother of yours, he'd do anything for candy," said Sakura, shaking her head.  
  
"Lucky for us though," Meiling said.  
  
Tomoyo sniffled again, "You guys are the best. We'll win that contest, no matter what, am I right?" Tomoyo put her hand in the center of their misshapen circle.  
  
The others put their hands and then threw them in the air. "How about we start now?" Tomoyo said standing up.  
  
"Can we eat first?" Meiling asked, clutching her stomach again.  
  
Kia slapped her back, "Have a spine girl," she said.  
  
Meiling prodded her in the rib cage. "Meiling is right, we should get a snack," Tomoyo said.  
  
"My treat," Anthony said.  
  
"Thanks!" The girls said together. Taking their boards they walked back to town.  
  
From afar, standing in the shadows of the broad palm trees were three guys holding surf boards.  
  
"Those girls were good," said one.  
  
"Especially the one in the black, man she was hot!"  
  
"Whoa slow down will you Jake. Man what id it with you and girls?," said another, turning to him.  
  
The other one just shrugged  
  
"But what happened over on shore? The one in black just crumbled."  
  
"Who cares, but if they enter the contest, we are going to whoop their asses!"  
  
"Unless they whoop yours first!" Two of them started laughing while the other one frowned.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But still, if they do enter the contest we better watch our backs." Then one of them turned and headed back into the shadows, the other two following.  
  
A/N: Okay one: this is AU. So Tomoyo isn't rich okay? They're all just ordinary girls who love surfing. Oh man, this almost sounds like a soap opera but don't worry it won't be like that for long.  
  
Don't know what a 'pipe' is?  
  
It's a wave that's shaped into a pipe basically. It's bigger then a usual one but smaller then a tsunami. If I'm wrong sorry, but I think a pipe is supposed to be either a third or two thirds of a tsunami. Whatever. I'm not a surf addict but I have a good idea of it.  
  
I'm using this story to get away from my others for a while although I might end up putting this on hold as well. I really hoped you liked it, so review! Review like your life depends on it! Okay, I'm really serious this time. REVIEW!!! The next chapter costs 7 reviews or more! Or 42, they're both my lucky numbers. JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Flirting, Well Sort of Anyway

Thank you guys for the reviews! Although I made a little mistake in the last chapter. I also used the word 'said' a lot too; when I re-read it it sounded so weird.  
  
I used pipe right? Well actually I didn't mean to use that, it was supposed to be a rip curl which a WAY smaller, I think.  
  
Deon - It's nice that you think this fic is sweet.  
  
Pinboo Qe(E)yr'ra - Don't worry, I didn't forget about "Forgotten Memories. It's just this damn writer's block! Please forgive the abrupt beginning, and like before I blame the w.b. Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
~*~angel7~*~ - About Kia I wrote you a profile and things at the end of the chapter so you can have a look! And don't worry, you didn't over react, I even do that sometimes.  
  
choco - Hello! I know, I'm so sorry! I promise that I'll update for Fakers in the near future. Okay, more specifically the near future in the fall. . .  
  
babyg2988 - I'm so glad you love this story! I'm also glad you're willing to help me with surf stuff; I'm in desperate need of it. You're in Hawaii right? Wow, what luck. I'll e-mail you if I have any questions.  
  
darkAngel - I'm so happy you like the story!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Tsunami  
  
Chapter 2: Flirting, Well Sort of Anyway  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Wearing blue flamed black swim trunks and a matching top Kia yawned and leaned on her board which was stuck in the sand. Her hair flopped over her face and she closed her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo was stretching her arms and legs when she saw Kia falling asleep. She smiled, walked over, and pushed the surf board from its stand.  
  
Kia toppled over and hit her head on the light blue board.  
  
"Ow!" she cried, rubbing her head.  
  
"You deserved it you know," Meiling said, standing off to the side and warming up her arm muscles.  
  
"But can you blame me? I mean look at what time it is," the aquamarine eyed girl complained gesturing to the horizon, "The sun isn't even awake yet."  
  
"Well at least it's lighting up a little, unlike you," Meiling retorted, now cracking her knuckles.  
  
"So what first?" Sakura asked, looking up at Tomoyo.  
  
"How about laps," Tomoyo said.  
  
Kia whimpered and fell back on her board, "Oh suck it in," Meiling muttered heading over and using Kia's head as a footrest.  
  
The Filipino girl glared at her and slapped her foot off her head. Tomoyo pulled on a pair of jean shorts over her swimsuit bottom and tied her hair into a loose bun.  
  
"Come on, lets go," she said, already striding along the coast.  
  
Sakura followed closely behind and Kia and Meiling ran behind them.  
  
A determined look was pasted onto Tomoyo's face as she ran. Ocean waves brushed up against her ankles and sand stuck to the soles of her feet. As uncomfortable as it was she kept running and turned up her speed a little.  
  
Sakura, being the great track runner she was, had no trouble keeping up with the amethyst eyed girl. But it was a different story entirely for Kia.  
  
"Man, I can't believe I'm this out of shape," Kia managed to spit out. Her breath intake grew ragged and her side started cramp up.  
  
"We already know you suck at running," Meiling said, smirking.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Meiling's smirk changed into a smile. She was on the track team along with Sakura and Tomoyo, so she could have easily out ran Kia and left her behind. But she didn't.  
  
The other two had always thought it strange for them to have a hate love friendship, but they knew Kia and Meiling cared for each other very much and so no one objected to it. Besides their bickering was always good entertainment.  
  
And who knew Kia would respond better to Meiling's quips and retorts then encouragement from others?  
  
"How many laps are we doing?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, trying to keep up the fast pace.  
  
"Five," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"We'll run to the giant palm tree over there," she pointed over to the trees ahead of them, "Turn back until we reach the rocks and that's lap."  
  
"Are you serious?" Kia cried.  
  
Sakura turned her head, "You should have joined the track team like us. You know it builds up endurance, leg and arm muscles."  
  
"Well excuse me for being a lazy ass," Kia said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Sakura giggled and looked up ahead. "The sun's rising," she said softly.  
  
"Then training is going to be more intense with the heat." Tomoyo kept a straight gaze at the trees.  
  
"I hate summer trainings," Meiling shouted to them.  
  
"You're not the only one," Sakura replied.  
  
"I hate training, period," said Kia.  
  
"It's amazing how lazy you are and you're still great a surfing," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey, it's just one of my natural talents." Kia's side felt like it was going to split, but not wanting to give Meiling more material she did her best to ignore it.  
  
"So is sleeping and being a tomboy," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"The last part was compliment you know," Kia retorted.  
  
The girls managed a laugh as they reached the rocks and turned back.  
  
When they finally finished Kia walked back to her board and sat on it, panting and wiping off the sweat from her forehead. "What is it? 6:00 am, and the sun's already up," said Kia as she squinted at the rising sun.  
  
"And this is only the beginning," Tomoyo said, "We still have pull-ups, swimming laps, push ups. . ."  
  
"Enough!" shouted Kia covering her ears, "Don't make it anymore aggravating for me!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned, "Don't worry Kia, it's only for me. Unless you want to enter the contest."  
  
"No thanks, I'll just help you." The dark haired girl lifted her hands off her ears and sighed.  
  
Sakura reached for the energy drink in her backpack and took a long gulp. "You want some?" she offered Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure." As Tomoyo drank Anthony entered the scene.  
  
"Hey where were you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, you are so late," said I Meiling.  
  
He apologized and sat down next to Tomoyo and Meiling, laying his board behind them. "How come you never went to go see your mom Tomoyo?" he asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to stand it. If I see her sick I'll make a fool of myself somehow. Besides, I'm pretty sure she'll be okay now," Tomoyo replied, handing back Sakura's drink.  
  
"I guess that reasonable," said Meiling. She then leaned on her side and reached for her small backpack and pulled out a water bottle.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you guys. Have you ever seen these four guys walking around the town? One has blue hair, another blonde, black, and brown."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Anthony?" quipped Kia.  
  
"Well I've never seen them here before," he replied.  
  
"I think I did this morning, but I was too sleepy to think about it," Sakura said, scratching her head as if it would help her think.  
  
"Well who cares," Meiling said with a scowl, "They're just probably a couple of punks who think they're great surfers."  
  
"You do see a lot of those." Tomoyo started pulling off her shorts.  
  
"Man are those kinds of people annoying!" Kia exclaimed, "It's like they see you doing a trick and then they try to copy it."  
  
"That is irritating," Sakura murmured.  
  
"Get your boards, it's time for some swimming," Tomoyo told them.  
  
Her four friends picked up their surf boards and followed her out to the ocean.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"You are such a lazy ass you know that Yamazaki," cried a blonde, throwing a pillow at the sleeping Japanese boy.  
  
They heard a mumble come out of the pillow the black haired boy's face was buried in.  
  
"If you hadn't taken that nap yesterday you would've seen some chicks doing major tricks," said another.  
  
Three boys stood in front of a bed, pestering their friend to get up. One was holding a plastic bucket filled with water as a last resort.  
  
Yamazaki suddenly felt a freezing splash of water fall on his body. He bolted out of his bed, his hair and body soaked.  
  
"Now that you're awake we can go practice for the competition," said Jake, a blonde with spiked hair and a punky attitude.  
  
"You can have breakfast on the way," said a navy haired boy, answering Yamazaki's unspoken complaint.  
  
An auburn haired boy had made his way to a magazine and started flipping through it.  
  
"What are you doing Syaoran?" asked Jake, walking over and leaning over Syaoran's shoulder to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Whoa," he whispered. "Hey Eriol, come look at this. It's the girl we saw yesterday."  
  
The sapphire eyed boy walked over from Yamazaki and bent over Syaoran's other shoulder.  
  
The Chinese boy began reading aloud, "From the city of Ma'ili is a surfer chick who can really ride the waves. Tomoyo Daidouji, a petite Asian girl from the country of Japan is in the island's top ten best surfers. Winning last years contest she has placed her name in gold along with the best of her state."  
  
Syaoran skimmed through the rest, reading it as blah, blah, blah. "I guess she's better then we thought," said Jake, staring at her picture beside the short column.  
  
"I think we have more of a challenge here then we thought," Eriol said, walking away from Jake and Syaoran and back to disturb his dear friend who had gone back to sleep.  
  
"But who knew they'd actually write a column about an amateur!" cried Jake, "I mean they haven't written one about me!"  
  
Syaoran cocked in eyebrow at him.  
  
"Or you, Eriol, and Yamazaki," he added as an afterthought.  
  
After slapping him awake Eriol and Yamazaki came back, ready to leave.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo was now underwater while carrying a huge rock and her three friends holding onto her shoulders. She ran along the ridged sand until she could bear it no longer. The raven haired girl dropped the stone and swam back to the surface.  
  
The four girls gasped for air as they emerged from the sea.  
  
Anthony clicked the button on the stopwatch and looked at them.  
  
"One minute and forty-two seconds," he told them, showing them the digital black numbers.  
  
"That's really good, I thought I was going to die in there," Meiling sighed, hanging onto Anthony's board.  
  
Sakura rested her head on the nose, "It's a great exercise just in case she doesn't make it," she said.  
  
"Let's head back to shore and get Tomoyo started on some push-ups and stuff," Anthony said.  
  
The girls helped him paddle back by kicking their legs and holding on, too tired to swim on their own. Tomoyo was the first to notice four guys standing on the beach with surf boards. She pointed this out to her friends.  
  
"Those are the guys I saw earlier," Anthony informed them.  
  
"They do look like the guys I saw too, but it's still to far away to know for sure."  
  
"Geez, they do look like punks who think they're great surfers," Kia snorted.  
  
The five of them started walking back to their stuff when Kia stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes, "You are so immature."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault if the blonde was checking you out," Kia said shrugging.  
  
The Chinese surfer stopped dead in her tracks, "What?"  
  
"I said he was checking you out," Kia repeated, looking at her as though she was crazy.  
  
The other three turned to look at them, "What are you guys talking about," questioned Tomoyo.  
  
"The blonde over there was looking at Meiling's body and she's freaking out," Kia said casually.  
  
"Hey!" Meiling shouted towards them.  
  
The four guys looked at her.  
  
"Why don't you go flirt with some ditzy blondes instead of goggling at us!" she yelled.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Meiling?" Tomoyo hissed.  
  
"I'm blonde you know," Sakura said.  
  
Meiling turned her head towards her, "You're a dirty blonde, more brown then yellow."  
  
The boys were walking over towards them; the one with the spiked blonde hair had a glower on his face.  
  
"What did you just say?" he growled.  
  
"I said," Meiling said, stressing her words, "Go goggle at some stupid blondes who came to get a tan instead of us."  
  
"Oh you're askin' for it girl," Jake said, raising a fist.  
  
"Bring it on," Meiling challenged.  
  
"One of them is going to get hurt really bad," Anthony murmured.  
  
Eriol turned his attentions away from his hot headed friend and his gaze fell on an amethyst eyed beauty.  
  
"Hey aren't you Tomoyo Daidouji?" he asked, side stepping over his friends.  
  
She looked at him, "Yes, who's asking?"  
  
He took her hand, "Eriol Hiiragizawa," he said before kissing her it.  
  
Meiling, Jake, and the others looked at them. Kia made a face and Meiling gagged.  
  
Sakura just rolled her eyes, 'Flirt,' she thought.  
  
'Man, what's up with Eriol?' Syaoran thought, crossing his arms.  
  
Tomoyo just stared wide-eyed at the strange boy in front of her. 'Okaaay,' she thought.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Tomoyo and the others get to know the boys a little better and Yamazaki falls asleep on the beach. The girls and guys start showing off their skills and Tomoyo finds out a little surprise.  
  
Kia's Profile:  
  
Age: 17 Eyes: Aquamarine Hair: Really, really dark brown with blue streaks Skin: Tanned darkly  
  
Personality: Kia is the tomboy of the group, always wearing guy's swim trunks instead of the regular bottom. She isn't as involved in things as the rest of her friends but she's a great surfer. Our little Filipino friend here may be great at acting like a boy but she hates dealing with them unless they're her friend (like Anthony). At times she can act immature but she's still a great shoulder to lean on when your life is filled with problems.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS or its characters; I don't own Billabong or Quicksilver either. This disclaimer applies for all the other chapters. 


End file.
